


[Podfic] We Can't All Be Winners, But We Might As Well Try

by MontanaHarper



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Board Games, Card Games, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <em>We Can't All Be Winners, But We Might As Well Try</em> by Coinin. MP3 download. [0:16:14]</p><p>Author's summary: Vignettes on the theme of games - Board games, card games, and word games, as well as the all-important meta-game. (Which is just a fancy way to say that Cougar cheats.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Can't All Be Winners, But We Might As Well Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Can't All Be Winners, But We Might As Well Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500805) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin). 



**Length:** 0:16:14

 **Size:** 15 MB

 **Download:** [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/sqf4wzdbgkwi4o8z1wgv) or [M4B (audiobook format)](https://app.box.com/s/2tvcn3cwdgkjh33i2n7d).

Both of these are versions with reader attribution and have had some of the background hum cleaned up, because I'm learning to use Adobe Audition. :-)

**Streaming:**

Streaming is broken and I don't know why. *sobs* Sorry, folks, but for the time being you'll just have to d/l.

Apologies in advance for my abysmal accent on the line of Spanish dialogue. /o\


End file.
